Topp Dogg - Say It
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '말로해 (Say It)right|200px *'Artista: 'Topp Dogg *'Mini Álbum: '''Dogg's Out *'Pista:' 2 *'Género: Pop Dance, Rap, Hip-Hop *'''Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 24-Octubre-2013 *'Agencia: 'Stardom Entertainment 'Romanización' da dalhgetne, i siseone What are you doing? What are you doing? (Hey) nae raeb eoddae, nae Style eoddae. What are you doing? What are you doing? Can’t wait mallohae mallo (haebwa) mallohae mallo (haebwa) mallohae mallo (naega) jedaerorago (hoh). I wanna get wanna get wanna get high I wanna get wanna get wanna get high Follow-hae Follow (haebwa) Follow-hae Follow (haebwa) Follow-hae Follow (naega) daeseranda god (hoh). I wanna get wanna get wanna get high I wanna get wanna get wanna get high We one a another level neukkimeun baero jigeum hyeon gayogyeneun baneun Error Fresh aljjabaegi Dope uri ape butneun manheun susigeodeul urikkiri haemeogeul tenikka jal bwa boyeojulge haengdong. anhae malman ppareugeon neurigeon da mireobeoril tenikka ajikggajido teure bakhin neohuil modu ggaego gaegujige baeteo Boi jjotgo nae dwiro watdeon aedeul ijen boijido anha gatji anta malhan gatjanheun aedeul meositneun ge mwonjin ara? igeon hakgyoeseo an baewosseo yalpakhan yeongeo gasal chaewosseodo geureon sigui keonsebeun uri balchido mot ddarawa dokbojeogin TOPPDOGG Muzic group noneunde waen pyojeong yeongi sijakbuteo mak naganeun ge nae bangsik What are you looking at ssak da Burrow, ssak da Burrow naegeseo nun jom dde Oh eojjeojago, eojjeojago Uh mallohae mallo (haebwa) mallohae mallo (haebwa) mallohae mallo (naega) jedaerorago (hoh). I wanna get wanna get wanna get high I wanna get wanna get wanna get high Follow-hae Follow (haebwa) Follow-hae Follow (haebwa) Follow-hae Follow (naega) daeseranda god (hoh). I wanna get wanna get wanna get high I wanna get wanna get wanna get high a mallo hae mallo a homreon chyeo mallu homreon yeogijeogi deul ssusyeodaeneun bangsik rideum taneun bakja gamgak gyesok ollagane Tension ye~ cheonjaedeurui jipdan, akdong, namdareum gayogye daepyohal junbireul machyeotgo ggangdagudo gatchun tim Just follow me I’m TOPPDOGG ready for us garyeojin beireul beotgo naol sigan This is TOPPDOGG time we always on top mitbap ggara noheul sigan eobseo naega ganeun gil mada daejungeun da michyeo bulman isseum mallo hagil eodiseodeun saranamji da ddokgateun mudaereul urin wonchi anhji What are you looking at ssak da Burrow, ssak da Burrow ppeonhaji anha nuga bwado wanjeonhi dareujanha Oh mallohae mallo (haebwa) mallohae mallo (haebwa) mallohae mallo (naega) jedaerorago (hoh). I wanna get wanna get wanna get high I wanna get wanna get wanna get high Follow-hae Follow (haebwa) Follow-hae Follow (haebwa) Follow-hae Follow (naega) daeseranda god (hoh). I wanna get wanna get wanna get high I wanna get wanna get wanna get high UH? gata boyeo? gata boyeo? UH? gara beoryeo, gara beoryeo UH? gata boyeo? gata boyeo? UH? geumankeum boyeojwosseum an neukkyeojyeo? NO DOUBT. NO DOUBT. NO DOUBT. OH mallohae mallo (haebwa) mallohae mallo (haebwa) mallohae mallo (naega) jedaerorago (hoh). I wanna get wanna get wanna get high I wanna get wanna get wanna get high Follow-hae Follow (haebwa) Follow-hae Follow (haebwa) Follow-hae Follow (naega) daeseranda god (hoh). I wanna get wanna get wanna get high I wanna get wanna get wanna get high 'Español' Mi cara se va a desgastar ante tantas miradas en mi ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué estás haciendo? (Hey) ¿Qué piensas tú acerca de mi rap, mi estilo? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué estás haciendo? No puedo esperar Dilo con palabras, (dilo) Dilo con palabras, (dilo) Dilo con palabras, (soy yo) Di que soy legitimo (hoh) Quiero llegar, quiero llegar, quiero llegar a lo alto Quiero llegar, quiero llegar, quiero llegar a lo alto Sígueme, sígueme (dilo) Sígueme, sígueme (dilo) Sígueme, sígueme (Soy yo) Muy pronto seré la tendencia (hoh) Quiero llegar, quiero llegar, quiero llegar a lo alto Quiero llegar, quiero llegar, quiero llegar a lo alto Estamos en otro nivel La sensación es mucho más La mitad del mundo del K-Pop actual es un error Fresco, los elementos claves, tonto Esos son los pocos títulos que se pegan a nosotros Vamos a hacerlo de nuestra manera así que miren con cuidado Lo demostraremos a través de acciones, no sólo palabras Rápido o lento, vamos a cortar todo Acabaremos con todos lo que siguen atrapados en la frontera Abre los ojos y saca todo, niño Ni siquiera puedo ver a los niños que me perseguían Los niños que dicen que no estábamos en el mismo nivel ¿Sabes lo que es genial? No aprendí esto en la escuela Incluso si llenas las letras con poco inglés Con ese tipo de concepto Ni siquiera así se puede conseguir nuestros pasos Hemos destacado, somos el grupo musical Topp Dogg ¿Qué pasa con la actuación facial cuando estás cantando? Todo en tu cara desde el principio es la misma como lo hago yo ¿Qué es lo que miras? Todos escondanse, todos escondanse Deja de mirarme Oh ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué quieres? Uh Dilo con palabras, (dilo) Dilo con palabras, (dilo) Dilo con palabras, (soy yo) Di que soy legitimo (hoh) Quiero llegar, quiero llegar, quiero llegar a lo alto Quiero llegar, quiero llegar, quiero llegar a lo alto Sígueme, sígueme (dilo) Sígueme, sígueme (dilo) Sígueme, sígueme (Soy yo) Muy pronto seré la tendencia (hoh) Quiero llegar, quiero llegar, quiero llegar a lo alto Quiero llegar, quiero llegar, quiero llegar a lo alto Dilo con palabras Golpeamos un homerun, un magnifico golpe a un homerun Ellos tratan de empujarnos con sus maneras de ser, aquí y allá Sin embargo, el ritmo, el compás y la sensación siguen subiendo, la tensión, sí Un grupo de genios y chicos malos han terminado de prepararse para representarse en una industria de K-Pop especial Un equipo creado con agalla, sígueme, soy Topp Dogg, ¿estás listo para nosotros? Es hora de presentarnos a nosotros mismos, este es el momento de Topp Dogg siempre en la parte superior No hay tiempo para exponer al cebo, donde quiera que vaya, el público se vuelve loco. Si tú estás enojado, sólo dilo con palabras Vamos a sobrevivir donde sea que nos encontremos No queremos el mismo tipo de escenario todo el tiempo ¿Qué es lo que miras? Todos escondanse, todos escondanse No somos típicos, cualquiera puede ver que somos completamente diferentes Oh Dilo con palabras, (dilo) Dilo con palabras, (dilo) Dilo con palabras, (dilo) Di que soy legitimo (huh) Quiero llegar, quiero llegar, quiero llegar a lo alto Quiero llegar, quiero llegar, quiero llegar a lo alto Sígueme, sígueme (dilo) Sígueme, sígueme (dilo) Sígueme, sígueme (Soy yo) Muy pronto seré la tendencia (huh) Quiero llegar, quiero llegar, quiero llegar a lo alto Quiero llegar, quiero llegar, quiero llegar a lo alto UH? ¿Buscamos lo mismo? ¿Buscamos lo mismo? UH? Te pulverizare, te pulverizare UH? ¿Buscamos lo mismo? ¿Buscamos lo mismo? UH? ¿No puedes sentirlo después de que hemos mostrado tanto? Sin duda, sin duda, sin duda Oh Dilo con palabras, (dilo) Dilo con palabras, (dilo) Dilo con palabras, (dilo) Di que soy legitimo (huh) Quiero llegar, quiero llegar, quiero llegar a lo alto Quiero llegar, quiero llegar, quiero llegar a lo alto Sígueme, sígueme (dilo) Sígueme, sígueme (dilo) Sígueme, sígueme (Soy yo) Muy pronto seré la tendencia (huh) Quiero llegar, quiero llegar, quiero llegar a lo alto Quiero llegar, quiero llegar, quiero llegar a lo alto 'Hangul' 다 닳겠네, 이 시선에 What are you doing? What are you doing? (Hey) 내 랩 어때, 내 Style 어때. What are you doing? What are you doing? Can’t wait 말로해 말로 (해봐) 말로해 말로 (해봐) 말로해 말로 (내가) 제대로라고 (hoh). I wanna get wanna get wanna get high I wanna get wanna get wanna get high Follow해 Follow (해봐) Follow해 Follow (해봐) Follow해 Follow (내가) 대세란다 곧 (hoh). I wanna get wanna get wanna get high I wanna get wanna get wanna get high We one a another level 느낌은 배로 지금 현 가요계는 반은 Error Fresh 알짜배기 Dope 우리 앞에 붙는 많은 수식어들 우리끼리 해먹을 테니까 잘 봐 보여줄게 행동. 안해 말만 빠르건 느리건 다 밀어버릴 테니까 아직까지도 틀에 박힌 너흴 모두 깨고 개구지게 뱉어 Boi 쫓고 내 뒤로 왔던 애들 이젠 보이지도 않아 같지 않다 말한 같잖은 애들 멋있는 게 뭔진 알아? 이건 학교에서 안 배웠어 얄팍한 영어 가살 채웠어도 그런 식의 컨셉은 우리 발치도 못 따라와 독보적인 TOPPDOGG Muzic group 노는데 왠 표정 연기 시작부터 막 나가는 게 내 방식 What are you looking at 싹 다 Burrow, 싹 다 Burrow 내게서 눈 좀 떼 Oh 어쩌자고, 어쩌자고 Uh 말로해 말로 (해봐) 말로해 말로 (해봐) 말로해 말로 (내가) 제대로라고 (hoh). I wanna get wanna get wanna get high I wanna get wanna get wanna get high Follow해 Follow (해봐) Follow해 Follow (해봐) Follow해 Follow (내가) 대세란다 곧 (hoh). I wanna get wanna get wanna get high I wanna get wanna get wanna get high 아 말로 해 말로 아 홈런 쳐 만루 홈런 여기저기 들 쑤셔대는 방식 리듬 타는 박자 감각 계속 올라가네 Tension ye~ 천재들의 집단, 악동, 남다름 가요계 대표할 준비를 마쳤고 깡다구도 갖춘 팀 Just follow me I’m TOPPDOGG ready for us 가려진 베일을 벗고 나올 시간 This is TOPPDOGG time we always on top 밑밥 깔아 놓을 시간 없어 내가 가는 길 마다 대중은 다 미쳐 불만 있음 말로 하길 어디서든 살아남지 다 똑같은 무대를 우린 원치 않지 What are you looking at 싹 다 Burrow, 싹 다 Burrow 뻔하지 않아 누가 봐도 완전히 다르잖아 Oh 말로해 말로 (해봐) 말로해 말로 (해봐) 말로해 말로 (내가) 제대로라고 (hoh). I wanna get wanna get wanna get high I wanna get wanna get wanna get high Follow해 Follow (해봐) Follow해 Follow (해봐) Follow해 Follow (내가) 대세란다 곧 (hoh). I wanna get wanna get wanna get high I wanna get wanna get wanna get high UH? 같아 보여? 같아 보여? UH? 갈아 버려, 갈아 버려 UH? 같아 보여? 같아 보여? UH? 그만큼 보여줬음 안 느껴져? NO DOUBT. NO DOUBT. NO DOUBT. OH 말로해 말로 (해봐) 말로해 말로 (해봐) 말로해 말로 (내가) 제대로라고 (hoh). I wanna get wanna get wanna get high I wanna get wanna get wanna get high Follow해 Follow (해봐) Follow해 Follow (해봐) Follow해 Follow (내가) 대세란다 곧 (hoh). I wanna get wanna get wanna get high I wanna get wanna get wanna get high 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop